


In Good Shape

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bloating, F/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Rapid weight gain, Smut, Stuffing, Thighs, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Jaune is whisked away to a brand new life when he catches someone's curiosity. This might not be a traditional relationship, but Jaune can't complain





	In Good Shape

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a request from a reader on DeviantArt, so yeah. It's still partly my idea, but I'll be real honest, this is not a ship that would have come up in my mind on its own, which is saying something, considering how many crack ships I have. Anyway, here you go.

Jaune was in pretty great shape, if he did say so himself. The gym at Beacon Academy was amazing and his teammates were nothing short of incredibly supportive. Unfortunately, the gym was practically commandeered by Team CRDL, and while Jaune had managed to mostly get them off his back, they were still unbearable to be around. On the bright side, it was a good excuse to work on his cardio and do a bit of jogging around Beacon. With his drink bottle in hand, Jaune felt that he was making good time, and he wasn’t as exhausted as he would have been if he’d done this at the start of the year. It was good timing too, with the Vytal Festival right around the corner he needed to catch up with his teammates and that meant training as hard as he could. Still, he wasn’t quite the superhuman that the rest of his classmates seemed like they were, and he definitely needed at least a quick break. He found a bench by the path and quickly sucked down a mouthful of water. Jaune couldn’t tell what exactly it was, but this was some strange tasting water. Then, he felt his eyelids grow heavy for a long, slow blink.

When Jaune’s eyes opened, he was laying in a large and luxurious bed in nothing but his silk boxers. His head felt heavy as he sat up, his thoughts completely scrambled and a lot of blank spaces in his memory. He heard a door open and saw a short young woman in a very nice outfit rolling a cart in. Jaune really felt like he should be remembering this lady, after all her pink and brown hair seemed like something someone wouldn’t forget. The colour-changing eyes seemed pretty memorable too, shifting from pink to brown to white in the literal blink of an eye. Then again, everything in the last year or so was a bit of a blank space for him, so who knows what he should and shouldn’t remember. Jaune figured that the easiest way out was just to ask.

“Uh, hey, sorry to bother you, but do I know you from somewhere?” he asked, still a little woozy. The woman paused, held up a hand and used her other hand to type out a quick message on her scroll. She handed the scroll to Jaune and gestured to him to read it.

_Neo: Hey sweetie, I’m Neo, your amazing girlfriend ;D You took a pretty bad knock on the head last night, so I’m not mad you don’t remember me._

Jaune scrunched his face and tried to focus, but his memories weren’t bringing up anything useful. Still, he couldn’t help a fuzzy feeling inside when he saw Neo.

“Huh, I guess that makes sense. Whatever happened must’ve knocked the last year or so out of my brain,” Jaune said with a nervous chuckle as he tried to sit up. Neo rushed over and gently pushed him back onto the bed as she frantically shook her head. “Ok, right, gotcha, staying in bed,” Jaune agreed quickly. Neo nodded and smiled as she tapped out another message to hand to Jaune.

_Neo: You said we were gonna get fat together, so we’re gonna do that now. Just lie back and we’ll get started <3 <3 <3_

Jaune raised a confused eyebrow.

“Wait, I said that?” Neo gave a confident nod. “I didn’t know I was into that,” he said quietly. Slowly, memories were spontaneously forming in Jaune’s head, constructing images and sounds that seemed to convince him that Neo was right. He didn’t know where the memories were coming from, but they were there and questioning them seemed pointless. Besides, why would Neo lie to him anyway? “Actually, maybe that does sound about right. I mean, you’re the one with their memory intact,” he conceded with a shrug. Neo beamed with joy as she rolled the cart right up to the bed and pulled a pair of hoses from the contraption. “Oh, neat, that should make things easier,” he said as he took a hose from Neo’s hand. Neo tossed her hose onto the bed, then stripped down to her pink, lacy underwear before grabbing the hose and laying next to Jaune. Neo gave Jaune a thumbs up and a raised eyebrow, asking a silent question. Jaune put the end of the hose in his mouth and returned the thumbs up. Neo popped the hose into her mouth and flicked a pair of switches to start up the machine. 

A sweet, thick, creamy liquid started pouring through the hose and into the pair’s mouths. Jaune felt every iota of tension in his body disappear the instant he swallowed his first mouthful. Little did he know, but he was hooked on the stuff, suckling away slowly until his stomach eventually reached its limit, filling out into a taut sphere. Jaune tapped Neo on the shoulder, snapping the woman out of her blissful daze and drawing her attention. Jaune made frantic gestures towards his mouth, the hose, the machine, anything that could clue Neo in that he was full. Neo seemed to eventually pick up on what Jaune was trying to sign and slowly reached over to turn off the machine. The last of the liquid eventually trickled out of the hose and Jaune slowly removed it, letting out a sigh of relief. His relief, however, was short-lived, as a dull ache emanated from his stuffed belly, sticking out enough that Jaune couldn’t see his feet past his belly. Neo seemed to be in the same situation as Jaune saw her breathing heavily, rubbing her own sizable belly, which seemed to have been pushed to its limit and stretched her belly’s skin as tight as a drum. Jaune followed Neo’s lead, rubbing his own belly and reveling in just how amazing it felt. Another amazing feeling was the cuddly affection he and Neo shared, each doing their best to embrace each other despite their packed bellies. Rubbing each other’s bellies helped, and it felt even better than rubbing their own. There was also a stirring heat between his legs, but that could be dealt with later. All in all, if this was what getting fat entailed, Jaune was all for it.

\---

Several weeks in, Jaune had found just one problem with getting fat. It wasn’t outgrowing his clothes, since he spent all his time at home, either in bed or pottering around the little apartment, and he already spent all his time mostly naked, upgrading to completely naked was no big issue. It wasn’t his growing addiction to the liquid that was fattening him up either, since he could have as much as he wanted whenever he wanted, something Neo had made very clear and was taking advantage of herself. It was the fact that he was just so damn horny all the time. His brain was filled with the lewdest thoughts, lewder than he thought his brain could ever conjure up. His cock spent a lot of its time either rock hard, begging for release, or being jerked off when Jaune was in the bathroom. His hands always seemed to wander across his and Neo’s bodies, enhanced by their skyrocketing weight, making them pillowy soft and giving Jaune plenty to enjoy. Jaune couldn’t help but notice that Neo must have been feeling the same way, with her own wandering hands and her hungry eyes that seemed locked on to him most of the time. Jaune wasn't sure why, but he couldn't help but feel just a little bit nervous about this, even though Neo was his girlfriend and being this intimate should be normal. Eventually, it got too much for Jaune to handle on his own and he had to ask for help.

“Neo, I know we’re trying to focus on getting fat, but I’ve got some... other needs, and I can’t really meet them myself, so could you maybe, possibly, have sex with me?” Jaune asked, almost apologetic. Neo looked at Jaune, a look of relief appearing on her face. Then, a look of unbearable lust took over as she went in for a long, deep kiss. A pink haze of lust filled Jaune's mind and he started giving as good as he got. His hands groped all over Neo's pudgy body, squeezing all her soft fat as the pair ground up against each other. Jaune's cock slipped between Neo's meaty thighs and Neo could feel the heat of his stiff member up against her lower lips. Neo grinded against Jaune's cock, eager for some friction against her needy clit. As she moved, her thick thighs jerked Jaune off. It felt so soft to Jaune, it was so much better than anything he'd ever done to himself. Then, quicker than he'd hoped and way faster than usual, his pleasure reached its peak and his cock began to throb, pumping out his seed all over Neo's inner thighs. Jaune looked up and saw that Neo was in the same state, silent bliss and relief on her face. As the couple came together, they held each other in a soft, loose embrace, feeling much better now that they had had a chance to blow off some steam together. 

\---

While that bit of intercourse has certainly helped the two out and helped them focus on gaining, the relief only lasted so long. Only a few days later their barely controllable arousal was back with a vengeance. That wasn't a major problem for the couple, as the two of them were more than happy to help each other out, but the urge was getting stronger and stronger and hitting them more and more frequently as their relief lasted for less and less time. It wasn't long before they were feeling like they were literally needing it every day, and it took even less time for them to start feeling the need for it multiple times a day. With how often they were doing it, they made sure to change it up, using hands, mouths, their growing fat rolls and even the occasional toys to keep it for becoming routine and sucking the fun out of it. Still, there was one thing they wouldn’t do, since the couple weren't exactly ready and eager to become parents. 

Despite all the extra ‘exercise’, the couple's gains were still going strong. In fact, with constantly being full, their stomach capacities were rapidly increasing, being able to hold more of the potent, fattening liquid in their bloated bellies. It wasn't just the mysterious and powerful liquid that they were filling up with though. Neo made sure to have other sweet goodies, cakes, muffins, ice cream and much more, on hand for them to gently hand feed each other for a nice change of pace and a little bit of relaxed intimacy, their gaining being a fun thing to do together and not just a commitment. 

All of this helped the couple become truly massive and truly happy. It also really showed the difference between Jaune and Neo. While Jaune was trying to keep covered up, and was very happy when his belly grew large enough to cover his crotch, Neo took every opportunity to lounge around with her bare body on full display or waddle around the apartment with an exaggerated sway of her nearly door-jammingly wide hips to emphasise her mammoth mass. Of Jaune didn't know better he'd think Neo was more into this than he was, but of course this was definitely his idea, so he must've been into it.  
Neo's enticing displays, plus what she had on display, absolutely caught Jaune's attention and always set off his urges. The couple could have literally just finished having sex, and with just a sway of her hips and a bounce of her fat belly, Jaune's cock would be rock hard and he would be ready and eager for more, and fortunately Neo was just as hungry for more. In fact, one of these moments were a final tipping point for the couple. 

\--- 

One day, when Jaune and Neo had managed to fill a king-sized bed together, the couple had just finished their third round of shared blissful orgasms that morning when Neo slowly shifted her considerable weight to lay on her front and stretch herself out. She had her rear facing Jaune and it was wiggling invitingly. Normally Jaune would react to this sort of thing by slotting his thick, throbbing cock between Neo's ballooning ass cheeks and jerking himself off with them while he enthusiastically fingered Neo. This time however, as he hefted his rolling belly to rest on, and almost completely cover, Neo's back, his cock brushed against Neo's hot, wet slit. A switch flipped in Jaune's mind and his plan changed. Instead, he aimed his cock at Neo's core and plunged in. Jaune was immediately struck by so many sensations. Neo's core was warm and inviting. Tight, but soft and easy to slip into. Jaune immediately began thrusting madly into Neo, making the couple's gargantuan bodies jiggle wildly. Jaune had no cares for technique, just slamming his cock into Neo's needy pussy. Neo didn't seem to have a problem with that. Incredible pleasure took over her face as her round and chubby features gave away the fact that she was having the best sex of her life. She bucked her hips back into Jaune's, making her pillowy ass wobble and helping Jaune hilt his cock deep into her core. Jaune was hitting all of Neo's sensitive spots, all of which seemed to be firing off very powerful signals of pleasure for her, flooding her body with building pressure. Jaune could feel his own pressure building as well. Normally he would be worried about what he was doing, but pleasure was all that his lust-addled brain wanted. And so, like a dam bursting, his orgasm hit and filled his body with jolts of pleasure as his cock filled Neo's pulsing core with a veritable torrent of cum. Neo's whole body was shaking as she hit the heights of her own well-needed orgasm. She threw her head back and her mouth dropped open with what would have been a deafening moan from anyone else. Jaune wasn't so quiet, letting out shuddering breathy moans as he kept thrusting into Neo, dragging his orgasm out as long as he could. As the orgasmic pleasure died down, Jaune's thrusts slowed but didn't, or more accurately couldn't, stop.

“Mmm, this is so good!” Jaune cried out. Neo nodded frantically as she bucked back into Jaune, knocking the wind out of him and sending a sudden jolt of pleasure through his cock. “Oh gods, I'm so glad you agreed to this!” Jaune moaned, grabbing at Neo's round, doughy body. He picked up the pace and began powering toward another orgasm, bringing Neo with him again and again. In fact, the couple went nonstop, orgasm after explosive orgasm, until withdrawal and hunger finally became strong enough for the lustful couple to notice. Jaune looked around and noticed that the sun had gone down. He hadn't even noticed it. And yet him and Neo had gone for hours without a break and they felt like they could go for longer as soon as they got their meal. Even as the scrawny twigs they started as that would have been a major achievement. At this size, weighed down by so much beautiful blubber, he couldn't help but be proud of the big, beautiful Neo and himself. Jaune was in pretty great shape, if he did say so himself.


End file.
